What's Mine
by BeaniesAndBowTies
Summary: Up to current date with season, but AU. - Stiles has been dealing with a lot of stress lately, more than the usual. He's having weird visions that seem to be coming true. Out to the school as gay, dumped by Danny because he still can't seem to get his mind off of Scott. However, Jackson's taken an interest to him, just as Scott is beginning to figure out how not so straight he is.
1. Chapter 1

_**STILES**_

"_I will fucking kill you," Jackson ground his teeth, growling at Scott. "You always have to ruin everything. Every fucking thing. You always have to take what I want!" _

_Scott didn't do as much as wince. "You can have everything else, Jackson. But, this- this is something you can never have. He is something you can never take." Scott nodded to Stiles, the wolf's expression as hard as ice. "Can't lose something you never had." The two boys eyes met with such looks so loving that it could melt iron._

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He looked over at his alarm clock. Three am. Another good couple of hours until hell started. Did he think hell? Well, an understatement, really. School.. a couples of hours until the shit hole of Beacon Hills rang it's bells. Stiles didn't feel like sleeping; not really. He had too much shit on his mind and too little to do with it. He was worthless, to himself, at least. Everyone in this God forsaken town had powers, abilities, fuck, half of them weren't even human. Not that Stiles wanted to be like them- no, he just felt left out. Everyone seemed to have a special connection with someone because of this stupid shit. What did he have? A best friend who even he could be confusing at times. Even Scott couldn't talk to him about everything. He had his dad, yeah, but, there was only so much 'friend' talk one could have with his dad.

Stiles shook away these thoughts. He should be grateful, right? A sigh escaped his parted lips. He was under a lot of stress, to add on top of the cluster fuck happening around here; he had been having nightmares, things that made no sense to him whatsoever. Funny thing was, they were always small things, small things that happened to for some reason.. happen.

But, this dream.. this last nightmare that just occurred… seemed different. Weird. More serious.

Stiles groaned. He didn't need to think about any of this shit, he needed to relax. Shifting in his bed, he went to turn to go back to his sleeping paradise when he felt stiffness between his legs. Great..

One of his infamous early morning boners. Going without sex would do that to a guy, though. Stiles had been getting them more often lately, worse than usual. Ever since Danny and him broke up about a month ago, his love life was off the tracks. Danny dumped him because naturally, Stiles could not tell him the truth about what was going on. Danny didn't tolerate lying; not that Stiles could blame him. Danny was a great guy, but if he was being honest with himself, he never really loved him. No, because no matter how hard he tried, no one could stand to fucking compete with him; the one person who never left, the one he always cared for above all else.. the one that made his damned cock stir. No one else. Of course not, anyone else would be second best. Stiles hated that. Why the hell did he have to love what he couldn't have?

Stiles reached down to touch his waist, his hand sliding underneath his boxer briefs to meet the throbbing bulge that hardened at the touch. Closing his eyes, he imagined that dark hair, dark eyes.. that sweet laughter. After about five minutes of pleasuring himself, he came, hot over the sheets.

With a silent whimper, he grabbed Kleenex and wiped himself down, curling back up unto bed.

He stared at the ceiling, a tear escaping his eyes. He would be the only guy to cry after release.

Stiles clenched his fists, shutting his eyes.

His last thought before hours of sleep was_, 'I'm pathetic..'_

"I need to talk to you," A deep voice with a snarl at the end rang in his ears. Jackson. He knew before he slammed the locker door.

_Bang_.

He turned to meet his speaker.

Jackson. Naturally.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Stiles quirked a brow and sighed. Jackson had been getting on his last nerves. Maybe it was because no matter what, Mr. Fucking Perfect could do no wrong; Stiles came out to the school, he got picked on. Jackson came out, he got one good punch from Lydia and a shrug from the Lacrosse team.

Popularity could be so cruel.

"You," He replied, voice smooth. "Go out with me?" He actually phrased it as a question. What was his angle? He even sounded.. nervous.

Stiles snorted, leaning against his locker. "Years of eye-rolling and looking at me as if I'm some kind of dog your idea of flirting?" He shot back. "Plan on doing some asking me to the prom, and then pouring pigs blood on me? This isn't Carrie, dude. I know you're new to the whole 'Gay Thing' but trust me, we're not stupid."

"Hard to get?" Jackson shrugged.

Sarcastic ass. Stiles turned to walk away. An arm stopped him.

He looked down on Jackson's hold on his wrist, "Let go." He bit down on his tongue.

Jackson exhaled, not breaking his hold, just lightening it, "Look, I'm being serious, I just really never fe—"

An elbow pinned Jackson to the locker. A boy holding Jackson by the collar. His stomach fluttered.

Scott.

_**SCOTT**_

_One.. two.. three._

_Breathe. _

If he so much as touches Stiles again..

"Scott, let him go," Stiles tensed, going by his side. "He's fine.. We were just talking."

"So protective of him, aren't you, wolf?" Jackson grinned, whispering the last word. "I was just asking him out on a date, okay? Chill." His words came out like acid to Scott. He might have had a sweet spot for Stiles, looking at him openly now that he came out, but it did not change the fact he hated Scott. Scott was nowhere near conceited, but he knew Jackson was jealous.

"The hell you are." Scott spat out, clenching Jackson's shirt tail. "You aren't making my best friend just another fuck. I'll kill you first."

Before Jackson could speak, Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder. The wolf had to suppress a shiver. "Look, Scott, I can make that decision for myself." Was Scott hearing this right? He grit his teeth, letting Kanima boy go.

"The fuck?" Scott asked. Jackson smirked. Stiles simply rolled his eyes at Jackson and muttered something about not getting too cocky. "Unbelievable." Scott walked away, storming out of the school.

Since when could Stiles tolerate Jackson? His best friend and his enemy possibly dating? No fucking way. It was not his decision, no, but he knew Jackson was too good for him. He deserved better. Someone who cared, like—

"Scott, wait up, man."

He turned around. Stiles.

_**STILES**_

_Ah, fucknuts_.

"Look, man, wait up, okay? I know Jackson asking me out seems suspicious—I'm not niave, but coming out was a big step for him, alright? Before one comes out, he can experience a feeling to bully others or take it out on people who are like himself, out of spite," Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

God, he thought Scott looked sexy with his new haircut. So beautiful.. "But, even if I cannot date him, due to suspicions, I won't leave him in the dark. Finding something out so true about one's self can take a toll on him. I won't just bully him or leave his presence. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"He doesn't fucking care about you! He just wants a good fuck." Scott's eyes blazed. This was more than being a friend. What had been up with him lately? He did not even seem to care Alison and him had broken up and she'd gone rogue, her precious little grandpaw dead.

"And so what if he does? Maybe I want him to," Stiles growled.

.. Did Scott.. wince?

"You don't know the fucking first thing about being gay! You don't know the first thing about being gay; how it feels to be alone and different. Why the hell do you care this much? I'm not your boyfriend, Scott. You don't have me on a leesh." Stiles froze. Did he just.. say that?

Scott went stone cold still. His eyes full of hurt. "I'm your best friend," He whispered.

Stiles' gaze dropped. _All you'll ever be.._ "Best friends don't cock block," He tried to joke. He knew he was failing when Scott stepped closer.

"What if I knew what it was like, yeah? What if every day, I walked around.. knowing I was different? Let's say, I looked at guys the way other guys oogled at girls. I got hard from the thought of another male's warm body latched to mine. It felt wrong.. but, so right?" Stiles' eyes widened. Scott stepped closer. "Sounds about right, Stiles?" He exhaled, stepped so close to Stiles, his warm breath was on his neck, "What if I was gay?"

Stiles met his gaze. His heart was racing. "..What if Beiber could sing?" He tried to joke. But, there was no joking when he was this nervous. No time for joking.

Scott acted like he didn't say a word. "What if I was gay?" He repeated. Oh, god, Stiles' cock was practically doing jump and jacks in his pants. His stomach turned. Heart stopped. Breath quickened. Everything.. fluttered. "I'm gay, Stiles. And I'm.. I don't want him with you because he's going to hurt you.. And because it's going to hurt me. I love you, Stiles. I always have."

An odd sound came from Stiles. Eyes big, heart hammering.. the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_**STILES**_

Spots clouded my vision. Blink. Blink. Nervous words screaming filled my ears. Little tiny specs were dotting my eyes. After a few more blinks, I felt warm breath hitting my cheek and I could see that the loud noise was someone yelling over me. My vision wavered, mystery man shaking me. I wanted to tell whomever to fuck off and let me sleep, but instead I coughed, curling my fists. When I was able to move my hands, they rose to my face to rub at my eyes. I wanted to crawl in a hole at that point because my head was pounding so badly. I groaned, blinking slowly again, this time my eyes spotting a precious angel infront of me. A guy so damn hot he could make lesbians turn their heads. A guy who could melt me with one stare. Maybe not an angel.. More like a wolf. Scott.

"Scott?" I sat up, looking around. We were still in the front of Beacon Hills High, the yard practically vacant; a few kids here and there, but no one paying attention. My head throbbed and my heart beat was rapid. God.. it all came back to me; I remembered what happened: Scott being jealous, chasing after me, saying he loved me.. And then fainting. Wow, wait to go sissy Stiles. I squinted and tried my best to stand, staggering occasionally. I bit my lip, running a hand through my hair. I felt something sticky and ignore it. I probably landed in gum. I'd deal with that later.

"Stiles- I- I-" He began, but I didn't let him finish. My bottom lip curled into a snarl and I walked up to him, smacking him dead in the face. "Don't you ever fucking lie to me like that again," I growled, surprised with my own voice. How did he dare lie? And about something like that. Everyone was obvious about my feelings for Scott, surely he was too. I couldn't believe this more than he could believe I just smacked him. His face said it all. His eyes turned yellow in response, but he stayed calm. He stayed quiet, staring at me. "Just leave me alone." I muttered, walking away.

I didn't know what to do anymore. My only lead was to walk home, watch some Supernatural, ogling Dean Winchester until I fell asleep.

When I got home, plans changed. There Scott was, on my bed, laid back on my pillow. He had his elbow cocked downward, head on his palm. He stared at me like I was Jesus himself, his eyes praising me in every direction. I had imagined him in this position so many times, though in the other scenarios, he was naked, bottom lip curled, biting down on it harshly for me. A wicked smirk would paste on his face as he called for me to come to him so he could fu-

"Stiles?" The gorgeous werewolf shook me out of my thoughts. He stood up, walking over to me. "You've got one helluva smack." He laughed, then his face suddenly turned serious. "I didn't lie.." He said softly, chewing his lip. "I.. I feel bad about your head. Sorry I couldn't catch you. I.. um, how's it? Are you okay?" God, his worrying made my heart clench. He cared so much.

I shrugged, touching my head and showing him it. Still sticky. "See, it's fi—" His eyes widened and I met his gaze. My hand was covered in blood, dark and thick. Shit, no wonder why I thought I felt something dripping on me. Oh jeez.. blood, coming out of my head.. Everything registered. I suddenly felt dizzy. Sissy Stiles point two, here we go. I stumbled but Scott ran to me with immense speed and caught me, brushing my hair back slightly. My whole body was electrified. "Stay with me, Stiles, God, hold on.." He picked me up and brought me to the bathroom down the hall, setting me on the counter. I silently thanked God my dad wasn't home to hear all of the groaning I did from the pain.

I rubbed my eyes again and he frowned, rushing to grab a cold rag. "Take off your shirt," He whispered. I complied without hesitation. His jaw twitched, gaze dropping to my torso. The way he was looking at me lit up my face a bright red colour. He instantly looked away when he saw that I caught his stare. He didn't look embarrassed, though; he looked certain—about what, I wasn't sure. His hand slid up to the back of my head, the rag pressing slightly against it. He squeezed the wet rag, water drizzling over my face. He didn't say a word. Neither did I.

He wiped it very softly, pressing the rag against the wound for a bit before he wet it again, this time sliding down to my neck. I reached up to touch my head. Just a concussion with a bit of a gash, nothing too bad, especially not when his hands were on me. I froze, feeling him doing small slow circles with the rag on my neck. His hand slipped downwards, running along my spine. We both knew that he held it there longer than need be, and that there wasn't even too much blood that fell in that direction. His fingers brushed my skin unintentionally, his face looking pained. I shivered, closing my eyes. Fuck, I could come from him just touching me like this.

The rag finally trailed back upwards and settled around my face. He ran his fingers through my hair to comb them back and I nearly groaned aloud. Jesus Christ, how I loved my hair being played with. He must have seen the pleasure rock through my body because he inched forward, this time stepping closer. He set the rag down gently, pressing his lips to my temple where the blood had trickled before he wiped. I shuddered, clutching his arm. "Scott.." I opened my eyes finally, not being able to look away from him doing this. God damn, why was he doing this? He was lying, that son of a-

"Oooh.." My head fell back against the bathroom mirror as his hand slid to my thigh. "Scott, what are you..?" I couldn't finish my sentence, because his hand cupped my neck and his lips were on mine.

_**SCOTT**_

_Good gracious, this boy is fine, _Scott thought as he leaned back. He couldn't seem to take his hands off of the boy. He finally let go of his struggles and pressed his lips to the other's delicious looking pair. Immediately, his cock stirred. Holy fuck, nothing ever felt so good. His nails ground into Stiles' jeans, cursing the thick material. His lips were on fire. Their mouths moved slowly, greedily savoring each second. Stiles kissed back hard and passionate, his tongue snaking around Scott's lips for approval of entrance. Scott's parted lips were happy to oblige.

The boys kissed rough and fiercly for minutes until finally Stiles surprised Scott by staggering off of the counter and pushing Scott to his room without breaking the kiss. Scott didn't even think Stiles noticed as he pushed Scott against his dresser, kissing down his neck. Scott was pretty sure Stiles forgot about the fight—at least for now. He wasn't lying, nonetheless, he'd always been in love with his best friend, too shy to come out. It was a bit low, but he'd even used Alison for a distraction. Distractions.. he was a bit distracted as Stiles cupped his erection, rubbing the bulge with pressure that could have made him explode.

"Now.." Scott bucked up. He wanted all of him. Foreplay, sweet words, sex. He wanted to make love to Stiles. "I want you naked." He growled, trying to shake off his pants.

"No going back.. after.. Ahhh.." Stiles bucked into his hand as Scott's hand ran along the curve of his taut ass, clenching.

"Want you bad.." Scott murmured into his ear as he nibbled on it, "No going back." At that, Scott tore off his shirt and shorts in seconds.

The boys were feeling, touching, moaning, and kissing for minutes, both left in just their boxers. They were stumbling on the bed when Scott froze.

_Another wolf.. another creature.. something. Nearby. __**Protect**__. __**Kill**__. Guard my Stiles._

Ready for battle, the window shattered.

The Kanima jumped inside of the window, scaring the living shit out of me. "Fucking Jackson!" I squealed, running infront of Scott. I tried not to sway. Damn fainting. "Back off! Don't touch him!" I screamed, but Scott had already shifted, the two in battle.

The two creatures faught, trying their best to rip each other's throats out. The beast attacked Scott, slashing his neck slightly before Scott doubled over and stabbed him. I shreiked. Fuck! What in the heck was going on?! Obviously, they were fighting, but what the hell was Jackson doing here.. and as the Kanima?

The two faught and I tried my best not to intercept, but when Scott fell, the Kanima made a sound much like laughter. He grabbed the standing lamp I own, broke the top and prepared to stab him. "Scott, no!" I lunged, darting infront of him. We tumbled over, but not before I was stabbed in the thigh. Hard. A piercing scream filled the room.

And then the world turned black.

Again.

_A vision.. another one of these damn things._

_I knew it before the seen came into place._

_It was Alison's father and Alison, pacing back and forth in their living room. "The boy musn't find out.. He cannot. It's a shame Jackson won't attack him."_

Allison laughed, "At least he'll kill Scott. Damn jealous boys." 

"_Yes, perhaps.. Scott is the only one besides us who could ever figure out what the hell he is. I would kill him myself, but.. meh; too messy." The old fart snorted._

"_Then it's decided.. if we can't get Stiles killed, we will have to just end Scott." The evil bitch smirked._

"_Creatures like them don't deserve to live," Her dad muttered as he walked away._

"_What is he?" Allison dared._

_Her dad snarled, a disgusting tone in his voice. "Damn warlock. Damn psychic warlock."_

Stiles woke with an ear shattering scream, and it never seemed to end.


End file.
